AniGyaru
by Rossally
Summary: En una tarde cualquiera, 3 chicas deciden pasarse por una tienda de moda gyaru. Pero no se imaginan lo que se espera... no tengo mucho más que poner en el summary! xD R&R pliiiis :D
1. Chapter 1

Una chica caminaba hacia el instituto con energía. Sus ojos miraban alegres el camino por recorrer; cuando ni corta ni perezosa saludó a otra chica que venía por la calle.

Tsubaki: Hola Mi!!

Michiyo: Hola Baki… eh, ¿y Sayu?

T: Tarde, como siempre… Ni me paré a esperarla. ¡Estaba alisándose el pelo!

M: Típico de Sa…

T: No te quejes, que tú harías lo mismo por Naoki.

M: ¡¡¡SABES QUE NAOKI Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!!!

T: ¡Lo sabía! Sólo quería fastidiarte ;)

Sayuri: ¡EEH! ¡Esperadme!

T: ¡SAYURI! ¡Pensábamos que te ibas a quedar en casa todo el día!

S: Eh, que ser una kogyaru es duro… además, ¿quién dice que tú no harías lo mismo?

T: No soy como esta ¬¬ -dijo, señalando a Michiyo.

M: ¡Calla! XD *se van riendo*

Y así pasó el día, como cualquier otro. A la salida, Michiyo insistió en pasarse por una tienda de moda gyaru, cosa que a Baki no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

T: En serio, chicas, ¿seguro que no podemos ir a otra tienda?

Mi: ¡¡NO!! X3

Sa: ¿No te gusta la moda?

T: Sí, pero no el "gyro", o como se llame.

M: Es gyaru ¬¬

Sa: ¡Pero si te quedaría genial! Pruébate esto, anda.

M: *después de que Baki se lo pruebe* hum, sportgal… te queda bien!

Baki: *indecisa, se mira al espejo*

Pero, en esa tarde de chicas, no se daban cuenta de que alguien las espiaba… Unos ojos rojizos relucían en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que se oía un chasquido de dedos acompañado de una risa malvada. "Ya sois mías", alguien susurró.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, y todos en la tienda se paralizaron excepto ellas. De la oscuridad surgió una chica algo mayor que ellas, tal vez tendría de 18 a 20 años; era guapísima y al mismo tiempo terrorífica. Su pelo, blanco inmaculado, le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

M: eh…?

T: que ha pasado?

¿?: No importa, solo que me vais a dar todo vuestro poder.

M: poder?!

S: Ya entiendo, es como en los magical girls! *soñando* Ahora nos transformaremos y lucharemos contra ella…

T: Mira Sayu, esto es algo que he estado pensando todos estos años y nunca he dicho por miedo a equivocarme, pero ahora, me lo has confirmado: ESTÁS TOTALMENTE LOCA!

S: BakiBaka, a ti algo de esto te parece normal?!

¿?: A CALLAR!! Aquí la que manda soy yo, que para eso soy la mala ¬¬ Por donde iba… *ve algo* OH NO…

M, T y S: que?

Se giraron, y se vieron envueltas en una luz blanca. Inmediatamente su ropa se transformó en conjuntos estilo gyaru. Aterrizaron sobre el suelo de la tienda.

M: ~Kriz!

T: ~Silvia!

S: ~Rossally!

!Bianca: l-las AniGyaru? Como han terminado aquí!

~Silvia: WTF?! Y ESTA ROPA!?

~Kriz: Tenía razón al decir que el estilo sportgal te quedaba bien ;p

¡Bianca: vale ya! No voy a perder más tiempo! *lanza un rayo oscuro hacia Kriz*

~Kriz: Ah! *dio una voltereta* ah… c-como he hecho eso?

~Silvia: y yo que sé? *pone las manos hacia delante y lanza una llamarada* O.o

~Kriz: tú tampoco te quedas corta, eh? XD

S: y que hay de Sa… digo, de Rossally?

~Rossally: no tengo ni idea!!

K: QUE NO ES HORA DE CHARLAR!!

¡Bianca: como sigáis así, no vais a durar ni una batalla!! Muahahahahaha!!

~Rossally: KE HAS DICHO KE?! Te vas a enterar!! *le lanza un rayo* vamos Silvi!! *la atacan*

B: bueno… por esta vez os habéis salvado, pero la próxima no!!

S: ESO!! Y NO VUEL…!!- *kriz le tapa la boca*

K: recuerdas lo que dijimos sobre provocar a los frikis malvados?

R: nunca dijimos eso…

K: pues lo digo ahora!! XD

R: ahora que lo pienso… silvi, te queda genial el estilo gyaru!

S: oh no… más gyarus no! XD


	2. AniGyaru cap 2

AniGYARU Cap 2.

En clase, Tsubaki, Michiyo y Sayuri conversaban.

M: qué fuerte lo de ayer…

T: Y que lo digas.

S: a ver chicas, que BakiBaka haga levantarse cosas en el aire, eso sí que es fuerte, xDDD

M: y tanto! Si es tan vaga que no se levanta ni ella misma!

T: ¬¬

Oye por cierto, Mi… no es ese tu novio?

M: ¡¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIOOOOO!!

Y efectivamente, al lado de ellas 3, estaba sentado un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

Naoki: *a Miharu, que estaba sentada al otro lado* oye Miharu… me dejas la libreta para copiar los ejercicios?

Miharu: -apartándose el pelo con chulería-. Estás de broma? Yo no hago eso de trabajar y estudiar para ser una empollona. *se ríe* Pregúntaselo a otra!

Mayu: eh, Naoki, yo sí los tengo ^^

Naoki: No, no importa. Ya se los pediré a Michiyo.

Mayu: "Odio que Miharu se ponga así de chula con los chicos. Si le hiciera algo de caso, él estaría aquí con nosotras y no con esa bruja friki de Michiyo Katou"

Miharu: eh, Mayu… Deja de pensar en las musarañas y ven, que tengo que contarte una cosa.-Las dos se fueron para un rincón de clase.

Baki: Ves? Las 2 pijas a contarse pijeríos.

Mi: y Mayu que está loca por Naoki.

Baki: ¡Pobre Naoki, ya tiene 2 admiradoras secretas! xDDDD

Mi: o callas, o te tiro por la ventana ¬¬

Baki: sabéis, chicas? Creo que necesito airearme un poco. Voy a dar un paseo.

Sayu: Ok Baki, y llámanos si te encuentras con otra friki.

Mi: O le tiras la pizarra encima XD

Baki: jaja, venga, hasta luego.

Baki caminó por los pasillos, con confianza. Iba a doblar la esquina cuando vio a una chica sospechosa, desconocida. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Cabezota como es, siguió andando sin hacerle ningún caso. Y de repente…

¿¿??: ¡Te tengo!- dijo alguien, y la encerró en una burbuja oscura.

Tsubaki: eh?

¿¿?? 2: más bien… te tenemos. AniGirl Blaze, no te resistas; será más fácil, tanto para nosotras como para ti.

¿¿?? 1: oh, espera que no me he presentado… soy ¡Maria, la guardiana oscura, y esta es ¡Bianca, a la que ya conoces.

Tsubaki: Bianca? La friki del otro día?-intentó transformarse.-Mierda!-dijo, al ver que no podía.

¡Bianca: Como ya he dicho, no puedes, así que… será mejor que nos hagas caso.

¿¿?? Y ¿¿?? 2: ¡SÍ, PERO NOSOTRAS NO!

Y de forma espectacular, aparecieron allí dos chicas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo de tono castaño claro, los ojos azules, y su traje era como el de una gyaru japonesa. La otra tenía el pelo en colores negro y rojizo, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba ropa del mismo estilo. Eran ~Kriz y ~Rossally, las otras 2 AniGyaru.

Rossally: Vosotras 2, que sepáis que por mucho que pilléis a una AniGyaru, siempre van a quedar 2! *las atacó* SUPERSTAR BEAM!!

Kriz: Eso mismo!!- dijo, y liberó a Tsubaki de la burbuja, que se transformó inmediatamente.

De repente, apareció una luz en el centro de la estancia, y de allí salió una chica vestida de rojo.

¿¿??: vosotras… sois las nuevas AniGyaru verdad? Increíble… *se giró y miró a las otras dos jóvenes* Y vosotras… -dijo con odio- sois las nuevas frikis malvadas verdad?-. Miró también a Bianca.- No creía que fueses capaz de hacer nada parecido… ni que TÚ *a ¡Maria* fueses tan tonta como para seguirla a ella. ¡Esto también es increíble! *se volvió a girar para ver a las AniGyaru* Sé que sois muy poderosas, pero os voy a dar yo un poder nuevo: cuando estéis juntas, podréis cantar y bailar como las gyaru que sois. Ah, que se me olvidó presentarme: soy AniGirl Blaze. Y pertenezco a la oscuridad, aunque en realidad trabajo para el lado de los buenos. Mis amigas Aqua *reparó en Kriz* y Rainbow *en Rossally* también son de los buenos, os ayudarán. Hasta entonces… ¡BOOM BOOM FIRE! XD-desapareció.

Silvia: Otra rara?

Rossy: Y que lo digas.

Kriz: de todos modos, es hora de enseñarles a estas 2 quienes somos las AniGirls…

Silvia: Y tanto!! BOOM BOOM FIREEEEEE!!!

Rossy: eso no es un paso de parapara? ¬¬

Silvia: lo es?

Kriz: lo he oído en muchos ^^

Y continuaron peleando. Pero no se daban cuenta de que alguien las observaba… Otras dos chicas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos también castaños. Otra tenía el pelo negro, los ojos grises y la piel clarita.

¿¿??: Wow… esto es alucinante! Estamos viendo un mahou shoujo en la vida real!

¿¿??: y que lo digas! Se lo contamos a Kumiko?

¿¿??: Hombre, Yumi! Pues claro que se lo tenemos que contar!

Yumi: ee… entonces de acuerdo, Natsumi! Esto va a salir en la portada del periódico de la escuela!!

Ayumu: Como no sea en la zona de ganadores del concurso de literatura…

Yumi: jaja!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

T: eeh? Pero cómo ha salido esto en el periódico?

M: y a mí que me dices? No se lo habrás contado tú, Sayuri…

S: YO? Ni hablar! Yo sé guardar secretos ¬¬

T: entonces… quién habrá sido?

Naoki: Michiyo, oíste hablar de esas gals guerreras?

M: sí, salió en el periódico…

N: yo creo que eso debe de estar bastante bien. Aunque conociendo a Yumi, no creo que sea cierto, ¡jajaja! Si te fijas… tú podrías ser una de ellas ^^

M: *se sonroja* en serio?

S: esto me trae mala espina… vamos a tener que hablar con las editoras del periódico: Yumi y Natsumi.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. AniGyaru cap 3

AniGyaru Cap 3

Michiyo: YUMIII! NATSUMIIIIII!!

Yumi: ¿Qué pasa?

Natsumi: ¿Habéis visto la noticia de las chicas gals?

Tsubaki: Desde luego-dijo ella con cierta ironía.

Yumi: ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Sayuri: Pues… creo que ha habido un problemilla.

T: ¡La gente nos empieza a comparar con ellas!

N: Ése es vuestro problema.

M: ¡Pero si las que pusisteis la noticia fuisteis vosotras!

Y: ¿Y? ¡Nosotras no sabemos lo que va a pasar!-se marcharon.

T: ¡Pero serán…!

M: Es lo que digo yo! Y encima Naoki anda diciendo por ahí que somos nosotras…

S: Bueno, técnicamente…

T: Ooh, Naoki… y no es bueno eso de que te vea como gyaru? Así, se fijará más en ti…

S: Pero es que en realidad…

M: ¡QUE NO HACE FALTA QUE SE FIJE EN MÍ TE HE DICHO!

S: Eh, creo que estáis pensando…

T: No, porque llamas tanto la atención… de lo tontita que eres. ¿Pero no ves que está colado por ti?

S: ¡CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ! "Naoki piensa que somos nosotras", porque SOMOS NOSOTRAS! Pero… de verdad a alguien se le ocurriría pensar que Tsubaki es una Gyaru?

T: ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN!

M: ¡Jajaja! Os acordáis de cuando nosotras queríamos ir a la tienda y BakiBaka que no?

S: Eso es inolvidable… XD

Dos chicas paseaban por los pasillos, una de ellas de pelo rubio y corto y otra con el pelo negro y largo. Eran Mayu y Sayuri.

Mayu: Entonces… te enteraste de la noticia de las Gyaru?

Sayuri: ¡Si la sacaron en la portada! ¿Cómo no me iba a enterar?

Mayu: Jaja, sí, es verdad…

Sayuri: ¿Sabes?, incluso dicen que una de ellas se parecía a BakiBaka… pero la verdad, yo no me lo imagino! Jajaja!

Mayu: Tienes toda la razón… jeje

Miharu: *entra pavoneándose* (N/A: lo que está entre barras es cuando el personaje piensa) /Pero se puede saber por qué está Mayu dándole la razón a otra persona que no sea YO?!/

Eh, qué habláis?

Mayu: De la noticia de las Gyaru

Miharu: oh, las "gyro"… ¿es que no hay nada más interesante de que hablar ahora? No sé por qué llaman tanto la atención… si total, solo son unas frikis colgadas de la moda.

"Mira quién fue a hablar", pensó Sayu.

Miharu: Bueno, de todos modos, yo tendría que irme ya… tengo clases a las 4:00.-Se marchó igual que como había venido: como una chula.

Sayuri: La verdad es que no sé cómo puede ser tan pija…

Mayu: Tampoco será para tanto =/

Sayuri: y tú se lo consientes?

Mayu: si total, para lo que hace… además, me tengo que ir yo también. Chao!

Mayu caminó por los pasillos y salió al patio. Estábamos en plena primavera… hacía calor. Michiyo también estaba por el patio.

Mayu: Adiós Michiyo!-la saludó.

Michiyo le contestó secamente y se marchó. Mayu no le caía bien. Quizás porque estaba loca por Naoki. "Pero en fin", pensó, "Naoki y yo somos sólo amigos". Cruzó el espacio abierto del patio y de repente… se volvió a encontrar con ¡Bianca.

Bianca: jajaja, una de las pijas, perfecto.

Michiyo: ehh? Pijas? Desde cuando nosotras somos pijas? Y de donde se supone que apareces?

¡Bianca: a ti te importa? Creo que lo más importante ahora sería librarte de mí… cosa que no vas a poder hacer!

Michiyo: si ya! *se transforma en ~Kriz* Ahora quién es la que se tiene que librar de quién?

¡Bianca: *divertida* pues… déjame pensar… TÚ! XD

Mayu vio la escena desde lo lejos.

Mayu: Son las Gyaru!-murmuró y se acercó corriendo.

¡Bianca: /pero qué se supone que está haciendo?/

Mayu llegó hasta allí, y se paró en seco. Yumi y Natsumi, las otras dos chicas, corrieron hacia el lugar a ver qué estaba haciendo Mayu.

Y: eh, Mayuuu! Que pasa ahí?

N: Ahí va! Las Gyaru!

Y: Otra noticia!

K: Maldición! Ahora vienen estas y lo estropean todo!

Y: Qué?

K: Que os larguéis, caray! *las ataca*

Pero por alguna razón, el ataque no resultó como ella esperaba… Se transformó en luz y las envolvió a ellas. Cuando ésta desapareció, no había rastro de Yumi y Natsumi: solo dos chicas gals la miraban.

~Laura: y esta ropa?

~Ryouko: nosotras… somos AniGals?

~Rossally: Eso parece! xD

~Rossally y ~Silvia estaban espiando. Por lo visto, ellas sospechaban de que Natsu y Yumi también fueran AniGirls.

=Blaze: Eso, entonces, significa que el grupo ya está completo… o no?- reparó en Mayu.-Sí, ahora, las Magical Girls vuelven a ser las de siempre.

~Kriz, a partir de ahora serás AniGirl =Aqua

~Rossally, a partir de ahora serás AniGirl =Rainbow

~Maria, a partir de ahora serás AniGirl =Flora

~Laura, a partir de ahora serás AniGirl =Moon

~Ryouko, a partir de ahora serás AniGirl =Sky

Y por último… ~Silvia, a partir de ahora serás AniGirl =Blaze, es decir, yo. Espero que uséis bien los poderes!

¡Bianca: Pero ¡Maria… cómo te has atrevido a volverte una AniGyaru!?

=Flora: Es mi decisión, Bianca, no la tuya. Ya estaba harta de tener que acatar tus decisiones. Ahora, voy a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta!!

=Sky: ESOO!! *la atacan*

Durante la batalla, Naoki estaba mirándolas fijamente. Se fijó en =Aqua. "Da igual cuándo", pensó, "lo voy a descubrir y nadie me va a detener".


	4. AniGyaru cap 4

AniGyaru Cap 4

Michiyo miraba a las nubes. "Que rollo" suspiró.

T: eeh? Michi? Hay alguien ahí dentro?

M: eh?

S: Últimamente, te pasas en las nubes más tiempo que yo, y eso ya es decir… xD

T: Estás pensando en Naoki. XD

M: y tú en Robert Pattinson!

T: eh, que al menos es guapo y famoso!!

S: /ay dios estas locas de crepúsculo -.-'/

*Llega Miharu, chuleándose*

M: Que tonta XD

Miharu la escuchó, y se sintió llena de odio… Sin poder controlarse, se transformó. Su pelo cambió del color negro al blanco, y sus ojos pasaron a ser tan rojos como la sangre… Bianca había aparecido.

B: bien, AniGirls, ya podéis venir a mi encuentro!

*Mi la ve y avisa a las demás*

Las AniGyaru se reunieron y lucharon contra ella, pero no sabían… que Naoki las estaba viendo.

B: Pero de verdad sois tan estúpidas?-le lanzó un rayo a =Flora.

R: Ah!!-Flora cayó al suelo, y al instante volvió a ser Mayu.

N: Mayu? Que narices hace ella ahí?-vio cómo también Yumi caía al suelo.-Esto es raro… a ellas estas cosas no les van :S

Y después vio a Aqua como caía al suelo después de recibir un rayo… y volvía a ser Michiyo Katou.

Naoki: Michiyo!!-corrió hacia ella.-Estás bien?

M: Naoki…

N: Por que no me has contado esto?

M: Creía… que no te iba a gustar.

Naoki pensó. Él siempre había creído que le gustaba Miharu aunque en realidad su mejor amiga era Michiyo… "No lo pienses más" sonó una voz en su cabeza. Se acercó a Michiyo y la besó en los labios.

(N/A: awww x33)

Entre tanto, Blaze y Rainbow peleaban contra Bianca…

=Rainbow: pero… por que no te vienes con nosotras? Así te ahorrarías tantos problemas!

¡Bianca: Porque yo, en realidad, no soy así. Y si supieras quien eres tú en realidad… te sorprenderías.

=Rainbow: Estás de broma, si yo en realidad soy Sayu…-Blaze le tapó la boca. –ah gracias Silvi! Es la primera vez que haces algo con sentido XD

=B: y ESTO también tiene sentido. –le lanzó una llamarada, y Bianca se desvaneció en una nube de polvo negro. Sayuri y Tsubaki volvieron a ser ellas mismas.

S: /Quién soy en realidad.../


	5. AniGyaru cap 5

AniGyaru Cap 5

Y: NOTICIAAA!! MICHIYO Y NAOKI ESTÁN SALIENDO!!

N: ESOO!

M: eh?! Pero… quién os ha mandado sacar eso?!

N: Lo hemos sacado por iniciativa propia.

Y: No te molesta verdad?

M: a mí no… pero a otras personas no sé…

Miharu: *llega hasta donde está mayu, se sienta junto a ella y empieza a hojear la revista* humm… por qué no sacarán nada que tenga que ver con la moda?- siguió mirando.-Am… vaya, por fin una cosa interesante. Oye Mayu, sabías esto?

Mayu miró la revista… "EXCLUSIVA!" decía, "MICHIYO Y NAOKI SALIENDO JUNTOS"; y mostraba, además una foto de los 2 besándose.

Mayu: eh?! Pero… cómo se atreve a robarme a mi Naoki?! Será bruja…!

Miharu: sí… Tenemos que darle una lección a esa y enseñarle quienes son las más populares y las que mandan aquí.

Mayu: ehm… sí… bueno, me voy ya… chao

Miharu: osea, chao!

Miharu se quedó mirando la fotografía de Naoki y Michiyo. En realidad, a ella no le importaba mucho el tema, además, se sentía relajada por haberse librado de Naoki. Tampoco Mayu le importaba mucho que digamos. "De todos modos," pensó, "nunca será como yo." De repente se oyó una voz en off: "Desde luego, nadie nunca será como tú". No pasó nada extraño a partir de eso. Miharu esbozó una sonrisa y se fue.

Poco después Sayuri se acercó al mismo sitio, sacó su carpeta y comenzó a organizar sus dibujos. De entre ellos sacó uno que tenía 2 chicas, una en la luz y otra en la oscuridad. Miró un poco hacia él, y después, lo dejó allí y se marchó. Miharu, que había estado espiando, pasó y cogió el dibujo. "Ya te tengo", pensó. Alargó las manos hacia el cielo y se convirtió en ¡Bianca. Al momento, su propia energía teletransportó al lugar a las 6 magical girls.

Mayu, al ver a Michiyo, dijo:

M: eh? Y ahora resulta que tengo que ser amiga de esta bruja? Y estar a su lado? Ni hablar!

Mi: pero que te he hecho yo?

M: me has robado a Naoki!!

Mi: pero…Robarte? Yo no te he robado nada… -miró hacia Yumi y Natsumi, que ahora mismo eran =Sky y =Moon.

Y: Nosotras no hemos hecho nada.

N: Simplemente lo de siempre: publicar las noticias nuevas en la revista escolar.

Mi: pero no pudisteis prever esto?

Y: Teníamos que hacerlo?

Ma: a mí me da igual, ¡Me voy del grupo!

T: no espera Mayu!!

N: Pues ya puestos, yo me voy también, no quiero peleas y mucho menos que sea yo quien supuestamente las organiza.

Y: Pues yo también. Michiyo, eres una egoísta, sabías?

M: QUÉ?!?!?! YO EGOÍSTA?!?!

T: Tranquila Mi… además, las que quedamos ahora nos llevamos bien y no habrá peleas. O no Sayu?

S: em… sí, eso es.

M: Sa, en que estás pensando?

S: Pues… es que creo que esto del magical girls me está cogiendo demasiado tiempo… Entre las clases y el manga, me va costar mogollón coordinarlo todo.

M: Tampoco es para tanto Sa… Mira, yo lo hago sin problemas. Creo que lo que a ti te preocupa es otra cosa.

"Mierda", pensó Sa, "van a descubrirlo todo!"

S: Pues sabéis que os digo? Que me voy. No quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo con estas cosas, y que encima gente me empiece a decir cosas raras.

T: Pero Sayu…!

M: Alguien debe de haberle dicho algo relacionado con esto y se sintió mal.

T: Ahora somos 2 otra vez…

M: Pero nos complementamos bien! Venga, a transformarse!!

*Se transforman en Gyarus*

K: Buf, menos mal… no me gustaba nada la ropa de Aqua.

S: Pues que quieres que te diga, ¡yo la prefería al estilo gyro!

M: Es gyaru ¬¬

T: Bueno… nosotras a lo nuestro!

Y lucharon contra Bianca durante un rato, pero ésta había cogido experiencia y no iban muy bien. Finalmente, las derrotó a las 2.

B: Bien, ahora ya puedo hacerme con todo el poder!!

¿?: No tan deprisa… traigo refuerzos.


	6. AniGyaru cap 6

AniGyaru Cap 6

De repente, aparecieron allí, no 1, ni 2, ni 3, sino 9 chicas vestidas de gyaru. Y entre ellas… estaba Rossally.

R: Creíais que os iba a dejar tiradas? Seré mitad oscura, pero sigo siendo una AniGirl! xD

K: Y estas?

R: Me las traje de otro mundo. Por lo visto, la energía de la transformación abre portales. Me metí en uno… y me encontré con todas estas.

S: Ryouko? Laura? No os íbais del grupo?

L: Nos vamos después.

R: Solo habíamos venido aquí para ayudaros. Simplemente tenemos que volver a nuestros respectivos mundos después de esto. Y vosotras tendréis que volver al vuestro.

S, K y R: EL NUESTRO?! TENEMOS UN MUNDO?!

L: /estas chicas…/

¿?: Bueno, venga, nosotras a lo nuestro.- dijo una chica de pelo corto y castaño.

S: eh, esa frase es mía. ¬¬

K: PERO OS VAIS A PONER O NO?!

S: Vamos allá!

Lucharon las 11 chicas contra Bianca, y la derrotaron con sus nuevos poderes. Finalmente, cuando todas las otras guerreras volvieron a su mundo, Rossally, Kriz y Silvia sonrieron y cruzaron a su propio mundo.

.:FIN:.


End file.
